Flames (TV series)
Flames (Friends, Lovers, Anger, Marriage, Engagement, and Soulmates) is a Philippines daily teen drama anthology broadcast by IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The show was premiered on October 6, 2014. It featured the hottest teen stars in various feel-good love stories which, made after-school this morning, recognized this mini phenomenon among the males and females, kids, teenagers, family and decided to capitalize on it. About Flames is the daily week-long teen drama anthology on daytime, which is the story based on the best-selling novel of the same name published on Pop Fiction and Sizzle Books and books of Summit Media. It proves that featuring the homegrown talents and hottest teen stars of IBC, a series of week-long stories that started airing on the station. The show allows them room to hone their skills for the young stars to play varied roles culled from a library of modern pocketbooks written by Filipino authors. It brings to life the characters in the widely read love stories shared by up and coming authors whose novels have gained a huge following of readers and fans with different love teams and stories. True love, fall in love, romance, all over again, the series per week, totaling to the tales of love, love traingle, boys and girls while set against breathtaking landscapes and shot within charming in the Philippines. The show cinematically captures the momentous events in the characters’ lives, making finding true love at the right place and at the right time so thrilling. You get the name of two people. Cross out the similar letters in their names, and total the number of the remaining letters. You then count the numbers against the acronym and then you get a future prediction of your ‘relationship’ with the person (whose name you wrote down beside yours). Philippine TV recognized this mini phenomenon among the teens and decided to capitalize on it. With IBC's teen drama anthology Flames, fans will be able to watch their favorite love stories for free as they unfold in week-long feel-good mini-series that will air daily on the Kapinoy Network’s daytime block. 'Synopsis' Filipinos can't seem to get enough of soap operas, fantasy series or drama anthologies for primetime slot?, rediscover the joys and pains of young love. Good thing there's Flames to suit the demand of the viewers. Showcasing the youngest and brightest stars from IBC's very own Kapinoy Talent Center such as Kristofer Martin, Liza Soberano, Dominic Roque, Michelle Vito, Neil Coleta, Inah Estrada, Kiko Estrada and Hazel Faith dela Cruz. The program presents a different story line each week with varied cast members so viewers won't tire of watching the show and can have their fill not only of their favorite celebrities, but also good and values, well-written stories as well on a weekly basis. The fast-paced weekly stories have a strong following not only with teenagers, but with the older generation as well. With episodes ranging from heavy, tear-jerking dramas to light drama and hilarious comedy, there's a story for everyone. Topics dwell on family matters, love stories, friendships, failures, and realization of truths about life. Be a part of a wonderful youthful exploration. Lyrics :Woah :Good friends tayo noong una :Caring sa pagsasama :Knowing na may aasahan ka :Whenever you need me :Feeling ko ay kay ligaya :Engagement ay so kay sigla :Together, basta't nasa piling kita :Then we are lovers :Flames, we were two strangers then :Puso'y nangusap at biglang umibig na :We found that love was going stronger :Flames, wanted to be with you :At habangbuhay, sana ay tayong dalawa :Holding hands, we both could say "I do". :Woah :Sweetheart, tanging ikaw lamang :Never kitang iiwan :Happy, ligaya'y walang hanggan :As long as we're lovers :Flames, we were two strangers then :Puso'y nangusap at biglang umibig na :We found that love was going stronger :Flames, wanted to be with you :At habangbuhay, sana ay tayong dalawa :Holding hands, we both will say "I do" :We were two strangers then :Puso'y nangusap at biglang umibig na :We found that love was going stronger :Flames, wanted to be with you :At habangbuhay, sana ay tayong dalawa :Holding hands, we both could say "I do". Episode ''She's Dating A Gangster 3 Words, 8 Letters, Say It and I'm Yours The Bet Fairy Tale Fail The Boy Next Door Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart Must Date the Playboy A Place in Time A Hundred Days With You What's in Your Heart? Ang Boyfriend Kong Artista He's Dating the Ice Princess 3 Words, 8 Letters, If I Say It, Will I Be Yours? (Book 2) Love Will Find A Way Unlucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend For Hire: A Damn Good Kisser Secretly Married Take Two: A Place In Time (Book 2) Practicing My First Real Kiss A Miracle Special Section Finding Cinderella: The Search Finding Cinderella: The Chase 548 Heartbeats One Crazy Summer Girlfriend For Hire 'Mission Impossible: Seducing Drake Palma' Realize Teen Clash The Despicable Guy A and D His Personal Slave Montello High: School of Gangster'' Production team * Executive In-Charge of Production: Lito Ocampo Cruz * In-charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Supervising Producer: Ellen Ongkeko-Marfil * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Screenplay: Mari Mariano and Shaira Mella Salvador * Producer: Malou N. Santos * Production Management: Anna S. Anastacio and Maricar Artajos * Cinematography: Neil Daza and Mike Jacinto * 2nd Unit Director: Narciso Y. Gulmatico, Jr. * Art Director: Pedro Jimenez * Head Writer: Kit Villanueva Langit * Line Producer: Elizabeth delos Reyes * Asst. Director: Reggie Amigo and Ada Bautista * Talent Coordinator: Shane Maceda * Production Designer: Gil Morales * Lighting Director: Jeffrey Panillio and Jay Mendoza * Production Writer: Leny C. Parto * Researcher: Marcia de Jesus * Motion Graphics Artist: Benjamin James Virina * Non-Linear Edtitor: Ronie Gonzalez * Associate Producer: Cora B. Abelardo * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi and Eleonor Olivares References See also * 'Flames' Premieres Sept 22 on IBC-13 * ‘Flames’ Boosts Young Viewers of IBC-13, Kicks Off New Wave of Primetime Mini-Series * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Website * Flames on Facebook * Flames on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine anthology television series Category:Teen dramas Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition